Forgotten Belief - Jelsa
by miaokep
Summary: Who is that? He has it too? Did he have to go? I believed! How could I forget?


I woke up again. In the same old lonely room. Putting on the same old dress. And continued doing my daily routine. Which would be doing literally nothing and crying about how you almost killed your little sister.

*knock, knock*

In fact there she is now.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She sang. She comes every week to beg for me to come out. She should know I can't. Mother and father forbid it. That was after I almost froze Anna last year when I was 7. I'm 8 now. Sometimes I wish I could just hurry up and become the queen.

It's already nighttime. I sat all day. Just like I did every day. Just thinking about how to stop these annoying powers or how to reverse time and just forget about playing with Anna.

I looked out the giant window in my room. That window was like two of me stacked up on top of each other. I could see the landscape behind Arendelle from here. It was all mountains and lakes and trees. It was beautiful. When I get mad, I just imagine that I could freeze the whole landscape. Maybe even the entire city. I sometimes wished I could put it into an eternal winter. But I would never do that. It's just never going to happen.

My favorite part of this landscape is that there are these two mountains. And once every month, the full moon shines directly in between the mountains. It's beautiful. I sometimes stay up for hours watching the moon. It's great.

Sometimes I ask the moon questions. Why do I have to be like this? Why am I the only one with this curse? Is this all life has to offer? Am I going to die in this room?

_Who am I?_

I always asked. The full moon never answers. It just hides behind the sunrise. It's so frustrating. It won't tell me anything.

And tonight, the moon was out again. The full silent moon. I kneeled and looked onto the ledge of my window. It's the middle of March. The snow is still there, but it's melting quickly. I wish my powers could melt along with it. It never happened. Probably never will either.

I stared into the white sphere between the mountains. And once again, I began to ask questions. Who was I, really? Why was I born like this? Isn't there anyone else I can talk to besides you?! I put my head down on my crossed arms. How can I fix this? Is there anything I can do? Does God love me? If he did, then why am I like this?! I didn't ask for this!

I buried my head into my arms. Were these tears? These were tears. My eyes were watery and I just let it go. I sobbed silently and made sure no one in the castle could hear. The only one who could hear was the moon right now. Stupid moon. Not even trying to make me feel better! I cried a little harder.

*knock, knock*

Huh? Anna was asleep. I turned around quickly. No one was at the door. Maybe it was just my imagination. I turned my sore head back to the window. !

I almost screamed. Who was that? How did he even get up here? This window is way too high for anyone to be standing.

He waved at me. I was scared. But then I thought, did the moon send this guy? He looked like a teenager. 18, maybe. His hair was white and he was really pale. Kind of like me. But he wasn't Scandinavian like I was. I would know, I know a Scandinavian when I see one. He was more…Norwegian.

He knocked again. I should open the window. It's pretty cold out there. I opened the window and let him into my room. A breeze came into my room. Wait, he didn't just step onto the ledge. He flew into my room! He flew!

"Hi." I whispered. Everyone was asleep. I wiped my eyes. I could still feel my tears drying up.

"Hey." He said quietly. We talked at this volume since everyone was asleep.

I closed the window. I took a better look at the boy. He didn't look like royalty. He had on a brown vest and brown pants. He had a white shirt under his vest. And he had no shoes! Weird.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Who are you, first of all?" He asked back. "and…you can see me?"

"Uh. Yeah. Duh." I replied. "You aren't a ghost. Wait, you flew into this room. How did you do that? Are you a ghost?"

"No," He replied. He sat down on my bed.

"Wait," I had so many questions. "Why'd you come here of all places? Are you a thief?!"

"No!" He yell-whispered. "No…I'm not a thief."

"Then who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked again. I took off my gloves. I might need to attack him.

"I… I'm Jack Frost." He said.

"Huh? Jack Frost? Isn't that guy just a story my mother told me in winter?" I shook my head. "But it does make sense, you did fly in here. Ok, 'Jack Frost' why are you here?" I crossed my arms.

"I..I don't know." He replied. "The wind just took me here. And the moon was telling me to come here. Instead of telling me who I really am, he's telling me to go to a little girl's house! No offense."

"It's ok." I sighed. "You don't look like you're lying." I put my gloves back on.

"Hey," He said. "Why were you crying?"

Oh he saw that? My face turned red. "I…I was mad."

"How come?"

"I was mad that I'm me. I hate being me. I hate this curse." I cried. My eyes became teary. I rubbed my eyes.

"Curse?" He lit up. "You have a curse? Maybe that's why the moon sent me here! What's your curse?"

"Well…" I looked down. "You won't freak out?"

"Nope."

"Ok. Don't scream." I took off my gloves again. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the wall. The wall instantly became cold and frost began to form. The frost spread on the wall. I took my hand off when I thought there was too much on the wall. "That's my curse." I sighed. I put my gloves back on. "Well, I think it's a curse. I used to think it was cool until I used my powers on my sister and almost killed her." I sat on my bed next to Jack and looked down.

"What? Really?" He sounded curious. "I'm so sorry! Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine." I replied.

"Ok good." He looked out into the window. "The moon revived me. He just told me that I was Jack Frost and gave me these powers. I don't know what to do with these powers!"

"Huh?" I gasped. "So you are a ghost!"

"No! I'm not! See?" He held my hand. I could feel his hand. I guess he wasn't a ghost then. But his hand was really cold.

"Hey," I started. "Why did the moon send you here again?"

"Oh," He sighed. "I don't really know! But I think it's because of you. You're curse. Who gave it to you?"

Who gave it to me? That never even occurred to me.

"I… I don't know…" I said.

"Maybe the moon gave them to you too." He said still holding my hand. "Either way, we should figure out what to do with these powers together, how about it?"

"Wait," I said. "You have powers too?"

He nodded. He opened up his hand and a small explosion of ice and snow came out.

"I can do that!" I did it too.

"Woah!" He gasped. "The moon definitely sent me here for you."

He looked out the window quickly. I didn't even notice. The window opened itself. A cold breeze came in and swirled around us.

"Oh…" Jack looked down. "I have to go."

"What?! Already?"

"Yeah… The wind is calling." I stood up as he walked to the window.

"No! Wait! This is the first time in years since I've talked to an outsider! Don't go!"

"I'm sorry." He pat my head. I began to cry.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I hope so…" He said. He kneeled down and kissed my hand. "But I'll miss you too. And I know you can do it. You'll find out how to deal with your powers. Just believe you can! And don't hide it in too much. You can open up your window and fire some shots through there." I couldn't say anything. I was sobbing.

He stood up and gave me a hug.

"I never got your name." He whispered.

"It's Elsa. My name is Elsa." The moon shined brightly.

"I hope I can see you again Elsa." He stepped off of the ledge and jumped off.

I looked over my window. He was floating! He waved at me. I stuck my head out of the window and waved back. He flew away between the mountains and into the moon.

**-timeskip—**

I wandered my castle. It felt so good. I was alone! Completely alone! I spent my day outside shooting magic into the mountains and making more snow.

I went back into my castle. It was nighttime. It was a full moon. This felt familiar somehow. I was on a mountain. It looked a lot bigger than it did through my window. I went out into the balcony. It looked beautiful. It made my castle shine. And it felt warm. I took a deep breath.

But it felt too familiar. This was getting annoying. Why was this so familiar? A breeze suddenly blew into my face. It was colder. I shivered a little. Strange. I never shivered. It made my nose cold. Just like what mother used to say. She would tell me that in winter, Jack Frost would be nipping at you nos-

_Jack Frost_

It all came back to me. The entire story that one night. When he, Jack Frost, came into my window. I had to put a hand on my head. My head was hurting.

I should forget about it. That was a dream. I remember it being a dream. It was a dream, right? Honestly, I hoped it wasn't a dream.

I needed to go back into my castle. I turned around.

"Hey."

I gasped. I almost fell.

Jack Frost was standing right in front of me. He changed a bit. Well, not really. But his clothes did. He wore a blue hooded sweater instead of the vest. He looked exactly the same besides that.

"Huh." He sighed. "Took you long enough to remember me."

"What?" I gave him a confused look. "Long enough?"

"I kept coming back." He said. "Over and over and over. I don't know what it was, but you just couldn't remember me."

"I…" I felt so bad. "I'm so sorry Jack."

"I remembered you." He came closer. "The little girl. Elsa."

I was about to cry. I felt so bad. Why couldn't I remember him before? What happened?

"I'm so sorry…" I cried. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's ok." He said. He gave me a hug.

"Oh…" That's why. "I remember now."

"What happened?" He asked.

I pushed my head into his shoulders. "My parents died."

"Oh…" He said. He stroked my back. "Now I'm really sorry…."

"No… It's ok." I wiped my tears. He let go of the hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I said.

"Good!" He smiled. He looked down. "How did you even find this castle?"

"I didn't." I said. "I made it."

"YOU WHAT?!" He exclaimed. He started floating around. "No way, you've got to show me."I laughed. I hung out with him for the rest of the night. I made up for being so forgetful. I swore to the moon that I would never forget him again.

* * *

This was more like a friendship crossover but whatever o3o

I had fun :D

Im sorry I havent been posting anything lately!

I have so much work!

But I'll try harder to upload more short stories if i cant come up with a better giant story

Ok see ya!


End file.
